


I Just Wanted to Write About Xemnas Using Bath-Bombs But it Got Kind of Deep

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, and a bottle of vodka probably, saix needs an extended vacation, theres also alcohol use too so like. if you dont like that don't read, theres no love lost between him and his incredibly hot boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: The title says everything, really.





	I Just Wanted to Write About Xemnas Using Bath-Bombs But it Got Kind of Deep

            The Organization didn’t exactly pride itself on having the most satisfying living facilities and benefits of working for it, because they didn’t. Yes, they had living quarters--a room with a bed for each person (and no, they didn’t get blankets), food that was edible enough to sustain everyone and keep them strong enough to go from task to task (though it was by no means tasty), and they had a scheduled vacation day every year, but they only had a small cluster of communal bathrooms. There weren’t many perks of being part of Organization XIII outside of not being a dusk. Given how the it had fourteen people in it, many of which had extensive hair-care routines, this tended to cause problems. Well, it tended to cause problems for _most_ of them.

            It was long past when everyone else presumably went to sleep, and Saïx had had a long, hard day, and one more stressful than usual. Even though he didn’t work at a daycare, sometimes it felt like he did, especially when people like Xigbar or Axel got _ideas_.

Sighing, he walked to the bathrooms and slipped in once the door slid open.  As soon as it closed, he quickly unzipped his coat and then his pants. Practically kicking his boots off, Saïx hummed at the prospect of a nice hot bath—a nice hot _uninterrupted_ bath, at that. He set both his now folded coat and pants on the small counter right by the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, pale skin from under his coat practically shining in the cold stark light that was ever-present in the castle. Anyway.

            “I appreciate the show, Number Seven, but…”

            Saïx froze, leaning forward and knees half bent, his briefs pulled down to his thighs. He peered over his shoulder at Xemnas, looking as serene as could be in…a tub full of shimmering black liquid? Perhaps he had gotten wounded and he was bleeding out into the water or he had been interacting with the darkness too much and residue was coming off him. Then again, why was it shimmering if that was the case? As far as Saïx knew, Nobodies didn’t bleed glitter; he certainly didn’t.

            “How long have you been there?” Saïx stupidly asked, already knowing Xemnas was there before he was.

            “I’ve been in the bath for about twenty minutes. It was a surprise I should be interrupted albeit it being a pleasant surprise.” Xemnas said, the last part somewhat teasingly.

            Saïx nodded, hurriedly pulling his underwear back up and reaching for his discarded pants while huffing, “Yes, well, I failed to knock or notice you there until I intruded. I’m deeply sorry and I shall--”

            Resting his cheek on his knuckles, Xemnas leaned into it and sighed, “I wouldn’t be too concerned; we’ve seen each other naked plenty of times.”

            Well, he wasn’t _wrong_. Saïx let out a tiny argumentative grunt then picked up his coat. As he slipped his arms back into the sleeves, he asked, “Pray-tell, what _are_ you bathing in?”

            Xemnas lifted his head slightly, gesturing to the water with his other hand (which was very shimmery thanks to previously being underwater). “I believe they call them bath bombs. They dissolve in the water and have generally positive properties to them. This one, for example, temporarily gives me additional light resistance.”

            “Interesting.”

            “Care to join me?”

            Saïx zipped his coat up (even though he was heading to a bath that was literally next door to the one they were in) and replied, “I’ll have to pass. I need to clean myself. Plus, I’ll need time and rest to prepare for tomorrow.”

            “Oh yes, Demyx is coming back from extended reconnaissance.”

            They both sighed.

            “We may both need one after this.” Xemnas sank a little lower into the water.

            “Maybe a stiff drink or two, as well.”

            Saïx heard a small chuckle from Xemnas. “If you decide to go through with that, please invite me.”

            As he entered the next bathroom, Saïx kind of regretted not joining Xemnas because chances are he’d get laid or maybe even a shoulder massage if Xemnas felt especially touchy-feely. Maybe he’ll get distracted by the others for most of the day.

 

            And yes, he truly did want that drink after all was said and done. Not only did Axel and Luxord each have to take down giant heartless, but Demyx came back out of potions and cures and in rough shape but also ran his mouth the entire time he handed in his report. It was a whole lot of paperwork, chattering, and bragging for the next couple of hours as Saïx tried to organize himself for the following day.

            And the next.

            Then the next.

            And for another two weeks, that was all he did.

            Thoroughly drained despite his workaholic tendencies, Saïx decided now was the time, since it was going to be slow tomorrow. He dragged himself to the bathroom to clean up then set out.  
            “I believe I’m wanted.” Xemnas stated as he appeared in the doorway.

            Saïx toweled his face, murmuring into it, “If you desire to get utterly wasted tonight, then yes.”

            “Gladly.”

            Xemnas opened a dark corridor and they both stepped through, eager to relax for at least a while. They entered Xemnas’ quarters, which had a tad more commodities than the other rooms; he _was_ the lord of the castle in all technicality, so it made sense. He took a seat on his bed and with a sweep of his hand, two glasses appeared.

            “I never thought you a man who drank, actually.” Saïx stated as he sat down while taking one of the glasses.

            “I typically don’t.” Xemnas said, pulling a bottle of booze from seemingly nowhere as well. “Those first years of managing the organization was rather rough, however. Needless to say your efforts are appreciated.”

            “…I can only imagine.”

            Saïx took a swig and crossed his legs.

            “I suppose it’s fortunate there’s only basic missions tomorrow. Short reports.” Xemnas said while tilting his head and gazing off in thought.

            “Very much so.” _I may be able to get to bed before three in the morning, for once._

            It was a comfortable silence; the only noticeable sound was the constant low hum the castle itself emitted. Yes, the lack of chatter, footsteps, and Dusks attending to whatever they were ordered to do was serene. It was almost as if they were the only two left.

            Wrapped in a comfortable haze of alcohol settling in and a lack of paperwork, Saïx lowered the glass onto his knee with a short hum.

            The lights slowly dimmed as the night wore on as per the timer set, eventually leaving them with only the moonlight from the window illuminating the room. They were lost in their own thoughts, time passing without much notice.

            “Interesting, isn’t it?” Xemnas softly mused, “How the alcohol can lead the mind astray to think we can actually feel something.”

            _Sudden. What spurred that?_ Saïx swirled his drink pensively, watching the surface glimmer pale blue from the window behind him.

            “…I suppose so, but psychology isn’t my strong suit.”

            Xemnas continued from where he left off. “It’s exhilarating, almost, to be under the illusion of feeling as fully as one once did. Though it may be simply projections from the past, it’s certainly enjoyable.”

            “I can agree.” Saïx sighed. “But may I ask what you’re feeling?”

            “I can’t place a name to them.” Xemnas replied and turned to him, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

            “I can only assume they’re positive?”

            “Certainly. Perhaps I could come to my conclusion if I were sober, but that will have to wait.”

            Nodding, Saïx refilled his empty glass and gingerly set the bottle back on the floor.

            “I wonder if this is what having a heart again will feel like, but with better motor functioning from sobriety.” Xemnas chuckled.

            “I should hope so.”

            “I wonder how it will be, and who will remain to see Kingdom Hearts come to fruitition--fruition.”

            He took a sip of his drink, snorting, “fruitition? What the hell?”

            Xemnas messing up verbally was pretty bizarre in Saïx’s opinion, even if he was just stumbling a bit and talking more erratically than usual. He seemed so out of sorts, but much more eased up.

            “Time will tell. The human impulses of other members make them easy to read but just as much unpredictable.”

            Leaning back and propping himself up with his elbows, Xemnas frowned. “You speak as if you don’t think yourself a shell of a human or that you’ll become one again.”

            “Frankly, I don’t really feel like a lot. We’re Nobodies, after all, we aren’t anything at all.” Saïx said.

            He finished his glass, setting any ounce of grace to the side at this point. Once done, he examined it then set it down beside the bottle. That’d be enough; he felt good. A long, drawn out sigh left him as he laid back, gazing up at the ceiling with blurry eyes. He didn’t think he’d be able to get up, or at least didn’t want to.

            “You’d be surprised.” Xemnas retorted, running a gloved finger along the lip of his glass.

            “D’you mean?” Saïx groggily asked while raising an eyebrow at Xemnas reaching over and playing with some of his hair.

            “You’re here, aren’t you?”

            “In the World that Never Was, which clearly isn’t meant to be either.”

            “And yet we’re capable of being in other worlds which can see and feel us.”

            It really didn’t feel like he was talking to Xemnas anymore. It was just so free and forthcoming. _It’s like someone switched you out. Who else is there?_ Saïx wrinkled his nose at the absurd thought. _No, it’s probably just the alcohol. He’s always been…him? Still, making a face like that looks familiar, but not you. Just who…?_

            “Whatever.” He grunted to himself.

            Xemnas let the hair fall from between his fingers, shifting his hazy eyes to Saïx’s. “In any case, truly real or not, I can appreciate you being here.”

_It kind of wasn’t my choice._

            “Thanks.” He mumbled anyway.

            Xemnas set his glass down and stretched, making possibly the weirdest sound to come from him in the process. _No dignity here._ Saïx figured. He scooted further onto the bed and twisted around so he was lying on it normally.

            “Are you staying over?” He asked, watching Saïx rise to his unsteady feet.

            “In what sense? I’m not in the mood for--”

            “Sleeping.” Xemnas replied, cutting him off whilst fluffing his pillow. “It _is_ about two in the morning.”

            Well, judging by the clocks, anyway. There was no actual day and night cycle there.

            Saïx shrugged and followed suit, sighing, “It’s better than trying to summon a dark corridor or stumbling to my room.”

            Despite the topic of conversation, being away from the usual atmosphere of rigid businesslike conduct was a treat and Saïx was loving it as much as a Nobody could love. He’d prefer it if he could get drunk in any other setting, but he’d take what he could get. Anywhere else, he may feel unsafe, but here he was high-ranking and a precious asset to the organization Xemnas wouldn’t want to get rid of. And if his climb to the top involved getting drunk sometimes with his boss and sleeping with him occasionally (considering how Nobodies could experienc _e physical_ pleasure), then he was more than fine with that at this point. As insufferably over-the-top Xemnas was, he _was_ still pretty damn attractive. He’d make use of the guy while he was still around.

            He was also a good cuddler, for some reason. For a guy who practically had a hard-on for the moon, it was more expected he be…worse at everything involving being human-like. Wait, he had a fixation on the moon and Saïx had lunar-based powers. Oh, well that made sense. Well, maybe it was because he was the only other vessel that was attractive enough? Xigbar was…Xigbar and an acquired (annoying) taste not of Xemnas’ (or his) own, and Xaldin was a scrapped project at this point because he was too volatile to deal with. If Xaldin didn’t have a borderline-god complex, Saïx would smash, but the guy also complained about love all the time and enjoyed skipping out on his responsibilities by staying in worlds post-mission to do what he wanted (ruin peoples’ lives). Whatever, though. All in all, even if Xemnas was dicking him for representing the moon, he’d take it, no pun intended. It’s not like he was hurt by it.

            At least he was comfortable. Saïx sleepily rested his head on his shoulder and let the warmth soak in as an arm slipped around his waist and pulled him closer.

            He was completely out within seconds and Saïx wasn’t that far behind.

 

            When Saïx awoke, it was just him in bed. Sitting up, he noticed something at the foot of the bed. It was a small brown bag? He peered into it and what looked like a smooth disk of…something was there. It fit into his palm and had a sort of shimmery dark blue center with lighter edges and a small yellow crescent moon in the center. _Familiar_ , he thought. Xemnas was probably jabbing at him at this point, or it was a weirdly nice reminder that he was human at one point--humanity that Xemnas and the apprentices stole from him, the assholes. He noticed a note in the bag too and pulled it out.

_A giant Heartless showed up, you might want this afterward._

_-I_

            Saïx groaned. At least he’d smell good after all this?


End file.
